


It's You I Adore

by admiralandrea



Series: A Girl Can Get Burned [8]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: trope_bingo, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: An official function gives Sam and Callen the chance to dress up and enjoy a hot night together
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Series: A Girl Can Get Burned [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	It's You I Adore

**Author's Note:**

> This is the latest in my female!Callen series for Trope Bingo, this one for the prompt "Uniform Kink".

“Remind me again why we’re doing this?” Callen would deny she was whining, but knows she is really.

“Hetty,” Sam says and that’s enough, really. When their boss says ‘jump’, the only correct response is to ask how high.

She smoothes her hands across the lapels of Sam’s uniform jacket. “I’d much rather stay in,” she pouts.

“I know G,” he agrees, taking her hands in his and pressing kisses to the knuckles of each hand in turn. “I’d rather stay in too.” His eyes roam up and down her figure appreciatively as he says it and she feels herself get hot in reaction.

“When we get back,” she starts to say, then stops to swallow before going on, when Sam licks his lips as he watches her mouth. “When we get back,” she repeats, “I want you to fuck me while you’re still wearing this uniform.”

Sam studies her. “Is that right?”

“Yeah,” she nods.

“I’ll take it under advisement,” Sam says. Before he can go on, though, they are interrupted by the room phone ringing.

They break apart reluctantly and Sam goes to answer it. “Car’s here,” he says after a few minutes. 

Callen sighs and reaches for her purse. Sam comes back to her. “We’ll only stay as long as duty and politeness demands,” he says, “And then we’ll see about giving you what you want.”

She brightens at that and leans in for a kiss, which he happily gives to her, though not for as long as she’d like.

“Car,” he reminds her. “Dinner.” He steps back, looking reluctant.

Callen picks up her purse again, checking she has her cell and the lipstick gun Hetty gave her to carry inside it. They’re not expecting any trouble but both of them believe in being prepared and she knows Sam is carrying his personal handgun as well.

Satisfied everything is where it should be, she takes the arm that Sam is offering and they head for the door.

*

When they get back a few hours later, Callen is slightly tipsy from the wine and hot from the looks Sam had been shooting at her all the way back to the hotel. He’d refrained from touching her, but his gaze is still enough to scorch when she’s this turned on and eager.

The ride up to their room in the elevator is equally as charged, as Sam maintains a discreet distance, thanks to another couple sharing the car with them, but he still keeps shooting her hot looks. 

Once inside, he crowds Callen up against the door and presses their mouths together.

“Sign,” she manages to say, when he briefly releases her.

Sam gives her a blank look. “Do not disturb sign,” she manages to elaborate as she catches her breath. 

He nods and she steps aside so he can hang the little card from the handle, before locking the door again. He catches her wrist before she can move very far. Once he’s done with the door, Sam pulls her into another kiss, soon having her panting and tingling all over.

When Sam steps back, his eyes are dark and intent, and the bulge in his uniform pants is very, very obvious. “So, you said something about me fucking you in uniform,” he says deliberately.

Callen can’t help a shiver at the way he asks the question or the slightly menacing air he is exuding right now. She nods mutely, breathless still from the force of his kisses.

“Come here then.” Sam doesn’t lead her to the bed, like she expected, but only as far as the couch in the middle of the room. “I’m going to do it right here, while you’re still wearing this dress,” he tells her and she moans a little at the thought.

Callen lets Sam position her to his liking, bent over the back of the couch, gripping the cushions tightly. He pushes her dress up just enough to bare her ass to his gaze and she shivers a little, feeling oddly exposed.

“Sh G,” Sam says and he caresses her firmly, hands big and warm on her skin. Then fingers trace the strip of lace between her ass cheeks, before dipping down to slide inside her, making her moan again.

Sam chuckles, his other hand now pressing down on her lower back to keep her in position. He continues to finger her for a while, adding his thumb on her clit to make her shiver and moan some more, already trembling on the edge of coming. 

Sam doesn’t keep her waiting, twisting his fingers, while rubbing her clit in a move that makes her cry out and fall over into orgasm. Sam works her through it, slowly gentling his touch until Callen is lying spent and trembling over the back of the couch, legs shaking as she tries to stay on her feet.

When Sam withdraws she moans a little, but he shushes her again and she grips the cushions more tightly as she waits for what comes next.

“That’s good G, you’re so good,” Sam croons and she feels him right up close behind her, before he presses his cock inside, making her cry out, the material of his pants rough against her over-sensitized skin.

Sam grunts as he slides deep and Callen trembles again as she feels him bottom out inside of her, the size of his cock always a shock at first, until she adjusts to it. Sam waits patiently, allowing her that time to adjust before he begins to thrust, firm and steady.

Sam has amazing stamina, he can fuck for what seems like forever when he wants to. But tonight, he apparently doesn’t want to, because he speeds up very quickly, increasing the pace of his strokes deep inside her as Callen renews her grip on the slippery couch. She isn’t sure how long she can stay like this, so she is grateful that Sam is impatient and eager too. 

As he gets closer to the edge, his grunts get louder in a way that is familiar to Callen by now and she works on clenching her inner muscles around him on each stroke inwards, wanting to feel him spill inside her. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she chants as Sam increases the speed of his movements still further, until he cries out and comes.

Callen grits her teeth as she rides out his coming, desperate for release again herself by now. Sam’s thrusts slow down, then stop and she grunts a little herself as his full weight is draped across her back, feeling breathless from where she is pinned beneath him.

Fortunately, he doesn’t stay there long, easing back and guiding her upright with him. His cock slips free making them both moan a little, then Sam turns her in his arms and presses their mouths together in a long, luxurious kiss, that revs Callen’s motor and makes her eager to come again.

Sam doesn’t leave her hanging, sliding one hand up under her dress to slip his fingers inside her again, still keeping their mouths together as he gets her off expertly. Callen moans into his mouth as she shakes through another intense orgasm, letting Sam keep her on her feet.

As soon as she stops trembling, Sam surprises her by sweeping her into his arms. “Sam!” she bats at his arm, but he just grins down at her and carries her over to the bed.

He strips them both briskly and efficiently, taking the time to hang their clothes neatly, though she’s sure it’s a wasted effort, after what they’ve just done. But they’ve faced the wrath of Hetty over wardrobe enough times that he’s probably right to try.

Done, he returns to where she’s curled up in the big, soft bed. She probably won’t stay there all night, but for now Callen is drowsy and relaxed, so she’s happy to let Sam wrap himself around her before they both drop off to sleep.


End file.
